Overpowered
by JustOldFashioned
Summary: *Smut* - After feeling Kendall is not spending enough time with him, James comes up with a dirty idea to spice up their relationship and surprise Kendall in a way he'll never forget. Kames. Dom! James. Sub! Kendall. Bondage - Rated M for strong sexual content.


**Ok, everyone.**

**I know most of you know me from the story "How to Play with a Diamond", but I decided that it was time to expand my writing horizons.**

**So, it means I'm also taking one-shot requests instead of chapters related to the plot I've set on my main fic.**

**This is obviously one of my requests and I really hope you all like it.**

**1234irrek, please forgive me for the delay. I hope the wait was worth it.**

**Enjoy.**

What James couldn't understand was why Kendall was being so distant in the last few weeks. The blond singer changed since they started dating. He would rather go out with Jett than watch a movie with James that would be followed by a pleasurable love making eventually. But since Kendall and the young singer began to get along, James couldn't help but feel like he was being pushed aside and his presence was only useful when Kendall needed a release. And even though the pretty boy was more than willing to make the blond feel good, the green eyed singer didn't share the same feeling. Sometimes Kendall made it clear their relationship wasn't any less exciting which made even their caresses to be labeled as part of a boring routine.

That was the reason why James came up with this idea as an attempt to recover the feeling when the two fell in love with each other. He knew what he had in mind was something none of them have tried before and some people would feel offended by that But he also knew if that didn't work out as planned, the break up would be inevitable. So, fearing for worse, he double checked every single step of what he intended to do to save his relationship with Kendall before moving to the next step. He found the perfect place for it to happen and he would usually get up in the middle of the night while everyone else in the apartment was asleep to get everything ready for the day where he would put it all into practice. It took him a couple of weeks before the day finally arrived and he could show Kendall a James he'd never seen.

And when the day was dawning for the pretty boy, he couldn't help but smirk while looking at his boyfriend peacefully sleeping on the adjacent bed. He knew Kendall had planned on helping Jett with his quotes for his next movie, but certainly James wouldn't let that happen. So he decided to be gone for a while and wait until the right time. And so he did. Kendall remained asleep and woke up two hours after James did. He assumed the muscular boy had gone to the pool to work on his tan so he didn't overthink it. He just went to the kitchen and had a bowl of cereal before going back to his room so he could get changed and meet Jett at the handsome actor's apartment. He greeted Carlos and Logan when they entered the living room as the two boys were looking for what they would have for breakfast since Mrs. Knight was away to take Katie to an appointment with their dentist.

"Hum guys, have you seen James?" Kendall asked while putting his empty bowl inside the sink not noticing the glare he was receiving from the smart boy and the Latino.

"You're the one who's dating him. Don't you think _you_ should know that?" Logan asked harshly and even though Kendall was ready to answer that sarcastic question, he knew the short brunette was right. Sometimes the pale boy asked himself if he really knew his boyfriend.

So, after that scene Kendall changed into more presentable clothes and made his way to the front door of the apartment. After he left the 2J, he strolled down to the elevator and before he could hit the button, he felt an energy getting closer from behind him. Suddenly he felt a pair of muscled arms wrap around him and he was blindfolded by a piece of black cloth before one of the large, calloused hands that belonged to the man who had caught him off guard covered his mouth, muffling his screams and pleads for help. Afraid of what could happen to him from that moment on, Kendall decided to cooperate with the one who now owned him.

"Shh… It's ok. You won't get hurt as long as you do everything I say." The husky voice sounded in the blonde's ear. He knew who to whom it belonged to and even though he found it extremely sexy, Kendall wasn't sure what were James' real intentions for he'd never considered the pretty boy a menace. "Now, we're going to a special place. You better behave or…"

Kendall shuddered in desire and moaned at the unfinished sentence. The doubt of what could happen to him and the fact he couldn't see anything made his pants feel tight on the crotch area thanks to the growing erection that was forming under the fabric of his jeans and boxers. The iron doors of the elevator opened and James dragged his boyfriend into the small cubicle before hitting the button that would take them to the underground floor. All the while, Kendall stood there paralyzed while feeling James' hot breath coming in contact with the pale skin of his nape. He decided to wait silently until his boyfriend made it clear of what he had in mind for them both. Now he wondered himself if the pretty boy was upset with the fact that he was spending too much time with Jett. Surely he would tell James he was sorry for that and hope the muscular singer just wanted to scare him.

"You look so hot when you're helpless, Kendie…" James said while placing soft kisses on the blond boy's cheek. Kendall's breath quickened as he got a hint of the taller singer had planned. And thanks to the dirty thoughts of being overpowered by James made his painfully hard cock drool a large amount of precum and stain the green fabric of his boxers and a muffled moan to be released. "We're almost there my dear."

The elevator trip took longer than Kendall expected. But once he heard the doors opening, James guided him to another door he assumed since he heard the knob spinning. They carefully walked down the first steps of the stairwell before stopping and waiting his boyfriend lock them inside the unknown space. He knew they were at the Palm Woods Residence but the silence made him hesitate about that thought. They went back on walking downstairs until the last step.

"Jamie, what's going on?" Kendall asked after James let go of his mouth. He suddenly received a slap across his face and that only made his dick throb in response.

"Did I say you could talk, bitch?!" That sexy voice echoed in the room and Kendall shook his head negatively. "This is your last chance, or I'll have to gag you! Did I make myself clear?!"

This time Kendall furiously nodded and completely turned on by all that. He didn't know if James knew what it did to him, but he was surely enjoying being submissive. Then he felt the cloth around his head loosen up and his vision was back. He had to bit his lower lip in order to avoid an orgasm right then and there. He knew that place. It was the one where James was locked up by a fan. But this time, the dark room was lightened with candles as they circled the sex sofa standing beside a table where lots of toys were waiting to be used. But what turned him the most was seeing James shirtless and with a riding crop in his hand.

"On your knees, you fucking slut." The pretty boy ordered and Kendall obeyed now looking down waiting for his next order. Instead, he felt the tip of the riding crop forcing him to look up at those beautiful hazel orbs. "It's time for you to know where you belong. Kiss my feet. Prove to me you're a good boy."

Kendall immediately bowed and placed soft kisses along the skin of James' large feet. He would have found it disgusting in other circumstances but he wasn't in the position to question anything at that moment. After his task was done he was back at his previous position and hoped he would get rid of his clothes soon for the usual free space he'd have inside his underwear was taken by his throbbing erection. But he knew James wouldn't make it easier for him so he had no choice but to wait until the right time. And to make his situation even worse, his cellphone started ringing. He watched the pretty boy reach into his pocket and take the device out of there.

"Well, Jett must be wondering where you are. He should know I don't like to be interrupted so I guess it leaves me no other option but…" James finished his sentence by throwing Kendall's cellphone on the wall. The blond quietly heard the pieces fall onto the ground and he assumed he would have to buy another when it was over. Well, if it was over in the first place. "You know, I'm trying to stay patient but you're not helping at all."

Kendall gulped dryly before he felt his superior's hand tightly wrap around his neck and pull him up. Once the blond was back on his feet again, James looked deep inside his eyes and could see how hard it was for him. Kendall was fighting the urge of kissing James right there but he was able to hold it. He was curious to see where all that would take him and his submissive self wouldn't let him ruin everything. James smirked before pulling his knee up to brush against the erection inside Kendall's pants. The blond couldn't believe it when he felt his cock grow even more thanks to the rough touch. James wanted to see if the shorter singer would be able to bear that much of stimulation.

"You'll never guess what I have in store for you babe…" The pretty boy started his speech with his gaze upon his boyfriend's emerald eyes. Kendall bit his lower lip again and he was sure it wouldn't be long until he started to bleed. And the way the strong knee grazed against his covered shaft, he was also sure he wasn't far from the explosive end. "I'm your master. It means you're mine and I can do whatever I want with you. I'll make you cum so many times that your head's gonna spin!"

And with that said, Kendall couldn't help himself and shot his load into his pants. The stimulation added to the way James was talking to him was more than enough to send him over the edge. He filled his underwear to the brim with hot semen and with weakened legs he fell onto his knees thanks to the power of his orgasm. He knew James would punish him for that but it'd be worth it.

"Get up! I'm not done with you." James said placing his hands under Kendall's arms and pulling the boy up one more time. "Now, let's get rid of these, shall we?"

Kendall lifted his arms as he watched the man in front of him pull his shirt up so he could undress his upper body. Once it was done, James took a good look at the pale torso in front of him. He knew the blond wasn't toned or muscular, but through his eyes, Kendall was perfect. To the shorter singer, it was completely different. For him, the way James was much stronger than him, it made him perfect for the role of the dominant male. Just the thought of how the pretty boy could crush him with his bare hands made his dick hard again.

"Such a worthless slut…" James commented as he undid Kendall's pants and found the sticky mess that damped the green boxers, now tented due to the erection that formed under the fabric. Suddenly, Kendall felt his hair being pulled as the pretty boy took him across the room and threw him over the sex sofa. The blond sat on the soft cushion feeling vulnerable in front of James. He watched as the muscular singer grabbed the pair of nipple clamps that were connected to one another by a strong chain. His cock throbbed when he felt the cold metal coming in touch with his already hardened nipples. The clamps squeezed the rosy buds and that sudden abuse made Kendall arch his back in pain and pleasure. With that done, James took hold of the blonde's body and flipped him over so he was lying on his stomach. Kendall could only hear the sounds and when James forcefully pulled his arms behind his back, he was pretty sure he was going to lose it one more time. He felt his wrists being bound together by a leather belt before he was flipped over so he was lying on his back again.

"Let's play a little game." James said smirking and with one movement he pulled Kendall's jeans and underwear making the boy's seven inch cock bounce free from its confinements and slap hard against his pale stomach. Now, completely naked, Kendall silently watched James tie each one of his ankles to the ropes attached to the celling, presenting his ass to his boyfriend. James then decided to take off his clothes so he could enjoy Kendall for complete. He also wanted to put on a show for the blond do he straddled the boy's chest before moving his hands to the front part of his jeans. Kendall's eyes were glued to the scene that took place a couple of inches away from his face. "You're ready for this?"

And with that, James undid his trousers and pulled his jeans down along with his jockstrap down until the middle of his muscled thighs. A massive, twelve inch manhood was unleashed and from Kendall's view it looked like a skyscraper. James took hold of his length and hardly smacked it against the blonde's face before completely shoving it into the boy's mouth. The bulbous mushroom head hit the back of Kendall's throat and he chocked around the massive intrusion. But that didn't stop James from keep shoving it inside. Uselessly, Kendall tried to break free from his restrains while feeling the long shaft making its way down his gullet. A thick trail of saliva travelled down as James started to fuck his face mercilessly. He couldn't help but gag and cough while his throat was tortured. His 7 inch prick jumped, desperately begging for attention thanks to the musky scent Kendall was forced to inhale everytime his nose was smashed against James' trimmed pubes. The pretty boy's growls were a signal that he was close.

"Fuck it's coming… I'm gonna cum! Oh Shit!" With that the thrusts stopped and with the huge dick buried past Kendall's lips, James started to unload. Several jets of cum were shot down Kendall's throat. While the blond gulped down the thick globs of semen, he looked up at the flexed abs of his boyfriend and loved the way he had his head thrown back making his Adam's apple more noticeable. After almost an eternity, it was over. With a smirk, James withdrew himself from his mouth and finished the blowjob by rubbing his cock and balls all over Kendall's face. He cursed trying to make the blond uncomfortable with the whole situation. But that only earned him a long and loud moan coming from the bound singer. Kendall received another hard slap across his face and if it was followed by one more, he would certainly cum all over himself. "I told you to stay quiet!"

James then grabbed the ball gag upon the table and placed the round object into Kendall's mouth before connecting the straps behind his head. After that he got off the boy's chest and finished undressing before taking two other toys from his table. He moved himself to the exposed bottom of his boyfriend and looked at the tight hole he loved so much. James kneeled on the floor and stuck his tongue out, lapping the little pucker before thrusting the wet muscle past the rim of muscles while softening the ridges. To the pretty boy, he'd never tasted something as delicious as Kendall's ass. He would be rimming that asshole all day if he could. But instead, he stopped his task for a moment to suck on his middle finger and press against the boy's anus so it would slide in easier.

"You like that, whore?" He asked knowing Kendall wouldn't be able to answer that. Then James moved his digit in and out of the boy's rectum, the burning sensation pleasing Kendall like no other man could. And the sight of the swollen vein running down the pretty boy's bulging bicep was clearly enjoyable for the shorter singer. James wanted to teach the blond a lesson, so he took his finger out of the boy's ass and got a 9 inch dildo in his hand. Kendall's muffled screams sounded in the air and James smiled at the helpless singer. With the toy lubed up, the pretty boy lined it with the pink entrance and pressed the tip against the slightly widened hole and pushed it inside. Kendall squirmed and contorted in pain for having such a huge toy inside his unprepared ass. He hardly clenched around the purple dildo several times as more it made its way into his tight walls. After it brushed against the prostate, Kendall threw his head back in ecstasy. James angled the toy so he could stab the gland whenever he pushed it inside. "Well, somebody wants to say hello."

James looked at the twitching cock between Kendall's legs and decided to tease him a little more. So, moving the huge dildo back and forth into the boy's ass, he grabbed a vibrator with his free hand and turned it on. The blonde's eyes widened as the buzzing device got closer and closer to his organ. And as it came in touch with his sensitive member, Kendall released more muffled groans, feeling the familiar pit in his stomach. James was now humping the cushion beneath his body as h worked his boyfriend to his second orgasm. The constant flexing of the blonde's abs warned him that he was indeed close, but the pretty boy still had the upper hand.

"Wait… Hold it, hold it and CUM!" James said and threw the toys aside so he could watch the show with no distractions. And as the order was received by Kendall, the tortured length shot huge ropes of cum into the air before they fell upon his belly. James smiled as countless spurts of semen were expelled. He playfully slapped Kendall's ass cheeks so it would prolong the boy's orgasm. After it was finally over, James decided he'd enough. He needed to fuck Kendall. After all, it was the best thing about all that foreplay. So he stood up and lined his circumcised cock with the now clenched hole and buried himself to the hilt. Then he reached behind Kendall's head and removed his gag so he could hear what the blond had to say.

"Oh my God… Fuck me Jamie!" Kendall yelled while James worked himself in and out of that tight heat. He'd set a fast pace so he could plow the boy without feeling sorry for it. The muscular singer kissed and licked the blond haired leg standing beside him thanks to the strong knots holding it up. "Shit! Right there! Oh yeah… Harder master, please!"

"Surely my dear…" James said and then released Kendall's legs from their position so he could properly fuck his subordinate. As they were freed, they were positioned on either side of James' body while by 12 inches of throbbing flesh. The pretty boy then took hold of the chain connecting the two nipple clamps and used it as a handler to guide himself even deeper into Kendall. He used his free hand to wrap around the boy's breakable little neck and moved his hips with such force that it started reddening the skin of Kendall's ass. The candles around them made James' sweaty body shine and it was one of the most exciting things through the blonde's green eyes. And all of a sudden the pretty boy pulled his boyfriend for a kiss. Kendall was taken by surprise and even though it was a lovely gesture, he was still apprehensive. He felt a burning hot tongue roughly entering his mouth and exploring the available space past his lips. After a few more seconds, James parted, feeling his balls tightening considerably. "Oh yes, I'm gonna cum. Fuck!"

"Please fill my ass Jamie. Cum deep inside me!" Kendall begged and his wish was granted. He felt the boiling seed being dumped in his rectum. The blond sighed in relief but it wasn't over yet. He felt James pull out and flip him over so Kendall was on his knees while his head was pressed against the cushion.

"Let's make this a little more interesting." James whispered in his boyfriend's ear and reached out for two other toys. One of them was a cock ring. The pretty boy wrapped it around Kendall's hardening member and took hold of the boy's blond locks and guiding himself back into the flooded hole. The sperm of his last orgasm made it easier for him to slide in and out of the fucked hole. And finally, while thrusting into the tortured boy, he used the whip he bought a few days ago to hit Kendall in his back. "You think it's funny to go out with Jett and leave me hot and horny?"

"No, I'm sorry! I-I didn't mean to!" Kendall yelled enjoying this brutal side of James. How he wished his had happened earlier so their love making would be much more interesting. "I deserve to be punished master! I've been so bad…"

James kept whipping Kendall's back while pounding his ass like there was no tomorrow. He loved to have the blond at his mercy and surely would keep it like this whenever they made love. He was compensating for all those times he was forced to masturbate while Kendall was away. Right now all that mattered was what he wanted. Nobody could stop him from showing the blond who was the boss. And even though Kendall seemed to have learned it already, James wanted to eliminate all the doubts.

"You have such a tight ass babe. Tell everyone it is my propriety now!" James said pulling Kendall's hair.

"My ass is James' propriety!" Kendall yelled and felt his next orgasm nearing. But with the ring tight around his cock, all that he could do was release the milky precum. "Oh God! Fuck!"

Then it was time to change. James pulled out from Kendall and let go of the boy's hair. He threw the whip away and lifted the blond so he could lie on the sofa before letting him straddle his muscular body. Kendall, with his hands still bound, could only feel the massive erection go back inside him before James started to thrust up into his gaping hole. All the while, he moaned as the huge tip of the pretty boy's member destroyed his prostate as the whole member moved against his inner walls. Kendall had his face buried in the crook of James' neck and he would lick the salty sweat from time to time. The taller man reached for the table and grabbed the last toy he had planned on using that day. An eleven inch blue dildo, previously lubed up was lined next to his huge column of flesh and after he stopped his thrusting, it was shoved inside; widening Kendall's asshole more than it was used to.

"AHH FUCK!" It was all Kendall could say as he was double penetrated. The pain in that case was extremely pleasurable for him. This was exactly what the blond looked in a man and James was able to fulfill his dreams of being overpowered. As more of the dildo was shoved into his ass, Kendall wanted nothing but to be used as a cheap slut. James noticed his boyfriend's suffering and resumed his pounding while his hand took care of moving the toy at the same speed. "OH YES! DON'T STOP JAMIE…"

"Feel the power I have over you, bitch. Your ass is mine and I get to fuck it as many times I want." James said and it helped their orgasms to near. So, to make it the grand finale, the pretty boy's free hand went between their bodies and took the ring off Kendall's member and began to stroke it in time with the movement of his hips. "Cum for me…"

"JAMES!" Kendall yelled as his dick covered his boyfriend's chest white.

"KENDALL!" James called out after he was coated with semen and felt the sudden clench around his cock. Another load of semen was shot into the blonde's ass and drenched his dick as it was too much for the tight space. The dildo was also covered with cum as the two rode out their orgasms. James pulled Kendall for another kiss, but this time going back to his usual gentle self. The short singer couldn't feel happier of what took place in that room and was surely looking up for their next time together. As they parted, James looked deep inside Kendall's eyes. "I love you Kendie. I know I hurt you but I had to show you that seeing you with Jett was driving me crazy."

"Don't worry about the bruises. You just marked me as yours." Kendall smiled and kissed James' cheek. Now that his hands were free, he could touch his man as much as he wanted. Well, until next time they had sex naturally.

**Please review and tell me what you think of it.**

**Any kind of feedback is appreciated.**

**And if you'd like me to write a story for you as I did with this one, PM me.**

**Thanks for reading.**


End file.
